Anatomía de abejas
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Hinata hizo un dibujo de abejas. Sasuke, para evitar pasar él a explicar su dibujo, le preguntó porqué lo hizo.


**_Anatomía de abejas_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

U/A (Universo Alterno)

Prefijo: **General/Humor**

**Autora: Aiko Amori**

Personajes: **Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga**

Fecha de publicación: Jueves, 1 de octubre de 2009

**Sumario:** Hinata hace un dibujo de abejas. Sasuke, para evitar pasar él, le pregunta porqué lo hizo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Uno, dos, tres _

_Cuatro, cinco, seis_

Oh, sí. Qué bella etapa era asistir al jardín de niños. Aprender algunos números, a escribir tu nombre, y a hacer dibujitos era parte de la enseñanza.

Pero él no quería hacer nada de eso. Él ya era más grande que sus compañeros de salón. O al menos mentalmente; por que tenía a penas cinco años. Desde los tres había aprendido a escribir su nombre completo. Leer supo a los cuatro. ¿Qué más faltaba? ¡Oh, ya! ¡Hacer algún dibujito de un solecito o un osito! ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué los maestros se empeñaban en hacerte sentir miserable al hacer un dibujo de barney con aquella sonrisa tonta?

Suspiró hastiado. Contempló nuevamente el salón. ¿Flores? Había dibujos de ellas en todas partes. En la parte superior de la pizarra, había una imagen de una niñita con la boca abierta. ¿Eso qué enseñaba? Nada. Bueno, sí. Seguramente quería mostrar sus premolares superiores y hasta sus muelas del juicio. Bien, lo último no.

Volteó a ver a sus verdes compañeros*. Dah, mejor era no haberlo hecho. Vio a un chamaco rubio saltando como si tuviera lombrices en el estómago, con el cabello desordenado. A una niña de grandes ojos verdes y cabellera rosa; con un peinado tipo hija de Bilma y Pedro Picapiedra, únicamente le faltaba el hueso.

Su mirada negra se posó en un chiquillo que estaba a su costado, sacando la mucosidad de su nariz y llevándosela a la boca. ¡Asco!

De repente sintió infinitas ganas de vomitar. Se llevó su mano derecha a la boca y la tapó por un momento. Dirigió su vista al frente y observó el cabello negro azulado que pertenecía a una niña, a pesar de ser tan corto que llegaba un poco más abajo de la mejilla. La chiquilla permanecía inerte, como si fuera un robot. Y es que, el tiempo que llevaba viéndola sin darse cuenta —aproximadamente treinta segundos—, parecía estar muerta.

Estaba tan sosegada. Tan pacífica que te daba una sensación de tranquilidad, inconcientemente. Como uno de los momentos en que estas en la playa y cierras los ojos. Si te concentras, escuchas las olas del mar, la quietud que puede llegar a existir en el mundo. El silencio en medio de los gritos, de todo alboroto. El meollo de cada situación.

La maestra interrumpió _su_ silencio. El silencio en que sólo ambos se encontraban.

No quería escucharla. Pero alcanzó a oír que quería que hicieran un dibujo. Que ellos hicieran un dibujo. Que él también.

_No quiero hacer un dibujo. No voy a hacer ninguno._

Agarró su lápiz y abrió su cuaderno. Quería distraerse. Necesitaba hacerlo. Pero no con la cabellera negra con reflejos azulados de la niña que estaba en frente, no.

Escribió su nombre a lo largo del primer renglón de la hoja. **_Sasuke Uchiha._**

Volvió a escribirlo más abajo.

Y sin saberlo, su mano se encontraba trazando un círculo, para después dibujar líneas a su alrededor. _Sol._

¿Y qué sucedió con lo que había dicho? Según no dibujaría nada, pero lo hizo.

Giró el lápiz y se dispuso a pasar el borrador por aquel sol que había dibujado antes. _Algo _lo detuvo. No supo qué, pero desistió pronto de la idea de acabar con aquella ilustración suya.

Sus ojos oscuros lo llevaron a ver que la chiquilla de al frente estaba moviendo la mano, dibujando estaba.

—El tiempo para hacer su dibujo ha terminado—comenzó a decir la joven profesora, fingiendo una dulce voz. Dio una vuelta en círculo y continuó— Todos pasarán a presentar su dibujo aquí enfrente y explicarán de que trata, en qué pensaron al dibujarlo.

Merodeó con la mirada algunos largos sengundos el salón y su vista fue a parar a la niña que estaba delante de Sasuke.

—Hinata, vas primero. — apuntó a la chica y llevó su mano atrás de su cintura.

Al escuchar su nombre, ella se quedó un momento paralizada; después, poco a poco fue poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Al verla, el moreno dedujo que era tímida, por que su problema para levantarse no era debido a sus piernas, si no al temblor de éstas y cuando pudo ver su nívea piel con un rubor suave en sus mejillas. Sus ojos blancos no hallaban donde posarse y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Avanzó torpemente hasta llegar al lado de la maestra, llegándole poco más arriba de la cintura. Sin duda Sasuke le ganaba por unos cuántos centímetros. Y levantó efímeramente su cabeza para mirar a la muchacha y volvió su vista su dibujo, que enseñó a la clase.

No despegó ni por un instante la vista de su creación por miedo a tener que verles la cara a sus compañeros de clase, así que empezó a explicar su dibujo.

—E-este— señaló con su pequeño dedo a una pequeña abejita, como recién nacida. —E-esto... Es una abejita b-bebé. Es hija de ellos— esta vez apuntó a unas abejas más grandes, una con las pestañas más grandes que la otra. —Y pensé en hacer este dibujo por que vi hace algunos días unas abejitas en el jardín de mi casa— trató de explicar, sin dejar de tartamudear.

La profesora asintió con la cabeza mientras musitaba un ¨Bien¨ y le hacia un ademán para que tomara asiento.

_Oh, no._

Tenía que hallar una solución. Y rápido. O si no tendría que pasar a explicar su dibujo, cosa que no quería hacer por nada del universo.

—Por qué abejas. Has leído el cuento de ellas. Ese, el que cuentan los padres. —soltó de golpe Sasuke. En vez de pregunta, había sonado como afirmación lo que dijo.

Ella ubicó al chico que la miraba fijamente, profundamente. Empezó a titubear. Lo que salía de su boca no tenía sentido. Es más, ni siquiera se podían clasificar como palabras. El rojo no demoró en llegar a su pálido rostro.

Su madre nunca le había contado algún cuento de abejas. Ninguno que ella recordara.

La maestra comprendió la indirecta. Si no intercedía, esa clase de jardín de niños se convertiría en una de Bachillerato, y no precisamente por la inteligencia.

—Basta, Sasuke. No quiero perversiones en la clase. —Era joven la chica, así que por algún lado tenía que sacar a relucirse.

—He leído que las abejas hacen...— pero algo lo detuvo, y fue la estridente voz de la estudiante que les daba clases.

—¡Calla de una buena vez!

Y con eso decidió no pasar a Sasuke Uchiha al frente de la clase para aclarar el porqué de su dibujo. ¡Y quién sabe qué clase de dibujo habrá hecho! Con la clase de libros que leía, era de imaginarse.

Hinata se sentó de nuevo y sintió curiosidad por saber qué hacían las abejas en el cuento. Al oarecer, sólo Sasuke lo sabía. Así que se armó de valor y arrancó un pedazo de hoja de su cuaderno y escribió —por que al igual que Uchiha, ella apredió a los cuatro años—: _¿Qué hacen las abejas?_

Le dio papelito sin voltear, por que no quería que le viera su rostro ruborizado, y él lo tomó.

Deslizó entre sus dedos la hoja y la abrió. Una sonrisilla se asomó por su rostro cuando vio su contenido.

Agarró una pluma y escribió.

Luego le tendió el papel y tocó su espalda, para que se diera cuenta. Ella no giró completamente, pero le sorprendió sentir el contacto del pequeño. Rozaron sus dedos contra los de él, era agradable sentir su piel. Dio un ligero brinco y sujetó el papel, separando ya su mano de la de él.

Pero el asombro regresó a su rostro al leer lo que él había escrito:

_Algún día lo sabrás._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Otra viñeta más para el **FC SasuHina**! O one-shot, como quieran llamarlo.

* Lo de verdes se refiere a inmaduros, no por que sean parientes de Shrek los compañeros de Sasuke.

¿Les gustó? ¡A mí sí!

Y sobre la encuesta que tenía en mi perfil, sobre cuántos años creían que tengo, pues ya la quité. Aunque algunos ya saben mi edad.

Oh... ¡Qué bella etapa es la del jardín de niños! A pesar de que yo le decía Kínder. Y también por que me traumé al ver besarse a unos niños debajo de una mesa. ¡Pero que le hayan besarse cuando tienen cuatro o cinco años! Precoces éstos.

Lo del cuento de abejas me imagino que ya abrán escuchado hablar u otro parecido es el de la cigueña, que es cuando algunos padres les cuentan a sus hijos para ¨decirles¨ de donde provienen los bebés. Aunque a mí nunca me dijeron; creo que desde los cinco sabía qué era lo que verdaderamente hacían.

De nuevo, gracias por leer. Agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer mis historias ^-^.

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
